Ridrik Dumerh
Description +1 LUCK, Vanguard of Aesir ---HEAVY WIP--- Brief Summary: A short highlight that should give a 1-3 sentence overview of the character, intended for other players to read who might be interested in the character. It isn't necessary to cover every detail of the character in this portion. -- -- Appearance: A description of the character's physical appearance; any details here should supersede those of any included images, if they disagree. -- -- Greatest Strength: This can be from the character's perspective or not and can be tangible or abstract. There may be more than one listed. -- -- Greatest Weakness: This can be from the character's perspective or not and can be tangible or abstract. There may be more than one listed. -- -- Distinguishing Features: Not necessarily a physical description; this section is intended to give a brief explanation of what makes the character unique. -- -- Details: A long description of the character's mindset, role, history, more, or less; physical descriptions should not be found here. -- -- -- Spells/Abilities of Peace (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Passive Effect - Peacekeeper Increases the warrior's Fortitude by +1 at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc END. -- Taunt (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires of Peace) Minor Action - Peacekeeper 1 FP - Ranged Ability (8 Range) This ability costs an additional +1 FP, when used as an interrupt. Adds a Taunted buff that forces the target enemy to {target the warrior with an attack in their next turn if possible, or to change targets to the warrior for their current attack, if used as an interrupt.} This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- Stance (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires an equipped or placed shield) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Shield-bearer's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, the warrior receives +2 DR and +1 Fortitude. -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Allows the warrior to use Heavy Armor. -- Stamina (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Increases the warrior's maximum Fatigue by +3 points. -- Half-Guard (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Major Action - Martial Arts 2 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a roll of 1d8, add the value of the roll to the warrior's AC against all attacks received this round. -- Full-Guard (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires Half-Guard) Major + Minor Action - Martial Arts 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a roll of 2d8, add the value of the roll to the warrior's AC against all attacks received this round. -- Bash (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Major Action - Martial Arts 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. {Receives no bonuses to damage, if not unarmed, or using a fist or blunt weapon, or shield.} Deals damage to the target's fatigue. If a critical is rolled on this attack, the target receives a Disabled buff that {reduces the number of Minor Abilities they can use in their next turn of combat by -1.} This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- Defender (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires an equipped shield) (Requires of Peace) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Defender combat stance. While in this combat stance, the warrior can take any damage that would normally be dealt to up to one ally per turn within melee range of the warrior. If the warrior has learned Stance they may add the effects of that ability to the effects of this stance. -- Meditation Major Action - Warrior No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability This ability can only be used immediately after combat resolves; this ability can only be used per combat resolution. Restores 1d3 fatigue or mana, plus an additional 1d3 fatigue or mana at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. -- Mind (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires Mana) Passive Effect - Warrior Allows the casting of spells from all the schools of a single Gamut of magic; the warrior may not select a different Gamut than was previously chosen with Mana. The warrior may learn a spell in addition to this ability when it is learned. -- Mana (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Passive Effect - Warrior Grants the warrior with a pool of mana; allows the casting of spells from a single school of magic; the warrior must declare a specific school of magic from one of the Gamuts to learn spells from. This ability may be considered either Mana or Mana for unlocking spells, but not both. Regenerates +1 MP every turn of combat. The warrior may learn a spell in addition to this ability when it is learned. -- Flesh (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Blood Magic 3 HP - Self-targeting Summoning Spell Ability Conjures a corpse from the black mage's own flesh at their current location. This summon lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- Debt (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Passive Effect - Necromancer Allows the black mage to cast any black gamut spell by spending HP rather than MP. -- Boil (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Blood Magic 3 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) Adds a Boil spell buff to the target that adds +1 to MP Regeneration but {causes +1 FP damage to the target, ignoring AC and MR, every turn.} Lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat; this effect doesn't stack. -- Trauma (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Boil) Major Action - Blood Magic 3 HP - Ranged Spell Attack (7 Range) Make a spellcraft roll dealing unholy damage to HP or FP. Receives an additional level of advantage when dealing damage to HP. This effect requires a target under the effects of Boil. -- Wound (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Trauma) Major Action - Blood Magic 6 HP - Ranged Spell Attack (7 Range) Adds a Wound spell buff that causes a spell attack as unholy damage every round to the target; the additional level of advantage caused by this spell also applies to this effect. Receives an additional level of advantage. This effect requires a target under the effects of Boil. Lasts for two rounds; this effect stacks. -- Sprint Major Action - Warrior 1 FP - Movement Ability Moves 2 spaces, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- -- Stealth Minor Action - Warrior 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a Subterfuge roll to determine the the warrior's stealthiness, to successfully become or maintain stealth the warrior must roll higher than a Perception roll from any enemies or suspecting targets within 5 range; this roll must be passed each turn the warrior is within 5 range of any enemies or suspecting targets. While in stealth, the warrior may not be targeted by abilities if the abilities' users can't perceive the stealth warrior. When making an attack from stealth, the warrior gains an additional level of advantage. An attack may not be made on the same turn as a warrior becomes stealth. {This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, while in melee range of an enemy, or on a turn after breaking stealth.} {Making any action or being targeted by the action of another character breaks stealth}, unless explicitly stated; the only exceptions to this rule are basic movement, changing equipment, and using items. -- -- Grapple Major Action - Warrior No Cost - Melee Ability Make an Athletics roll against a Fortitude roll from the target; if the warrior's roll is higher than that of their target, they successfully grapple them and the target receives a Restrained buff that {prevents all movement, Sprint, Charge, Into Cover actions and any other actions or effects that would move the target by non-magical means, the buff also prevents the target from communicating through normal means, adds advantage to any attacks made against the target and adds overwhelming disadvantage to all attacks made by the target. While grappling, the warrior receives overwhelming disadvantage to all attacks made against a target other than the Restrained target.} This ability does not break Stealth, if the target is successfully grappled. This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- Kick Major Action - Warrior No Cost - Melee Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals unarmed blunt damage to health or fatigue but {receives no damage bonuses from equipped weapons.} -- -- Sentry Major+Minor Action - Warrior No Cost - Attack Ability Make an attack roll against the first hostile target that enters attack range of the warrior before the warrior's next turn; this ability may only be used if no hostile targets are already in attack range. -- -- -- -- -- Inventory Potion Consumable - 5 Flasks 12 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +15 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used. - -- Health Potion Consumable - 3 Flasks 3 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +10 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Potion Consumable - 2 Flasks 12 Florins - Common Rarity Restores -15 FP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Mana Potion Consumable - 2 Flasks 3 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +10 MP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Soap Miscellaneous - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 20 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity May be used to clean or slick a surface; smells extra fancy. -- Lamp Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 12 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions, may safely be placed on burnable objects or may be broken to ignite them; requires a source of fire to light. Deals fire damage; breaks on attack, coating the target in burning oil. -- Torch x 3 Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 27 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions or to ignite a flammable object. Deals fire damage. -- Peaches 2 lb 15 florins -- Bacon 1 lb 10 florins -- Liver 1 lb 18 florins -- Tea 1 lb 15 florins -- Keg of Water 5 Florins - Common? Rarity Large, portable container of water -- Scimitar (Requires 12 DEX) 1H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand 40 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +3 Damage Deals slashing damage. -- Gear Miscellaneous 45 Florins - 3 Itemslots - Common Rarity Includes a simple tent, blanket, and bedroll. -- Goose Pillow 30 florins Extra fancy Adds +1 Intimidation against Swanfolk -- Poncho 5 florins -- to Venilae 100 florins -- Kit 40 florins -- Washboard 6 Florins -- Large Canvas Tent 40 florins -- Ingot 5 florins -- Spyglass 10 florins -- Kit 30 florins -- Chair 5 florins -- Axe 7 florins -- Barrel 14 florins -- Rod 9 florins -- the Red's Fireball x 17 ? Florins -- Feet of Rope 20 ƒlorins -- Wooden Stakes 5 ƒlorins -- Wheel Axle 60 ƒlorins -- Horse Harness x 5 200 ƒlorins -- Wheel x 2 100 ƒlorins -- Mirror Shield (Requires 9 STR) .5H Shield - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip Florins - 1 Itemslot - Rare Rarity Reflects 50% of damage (and some effects) back at targeting spellcaster. -- Elf Berries x 7 -- White Horn Call the cavalry of day elves -- Skullcap (Requires 20 STR or DEX) Heavy Armor - Helmet 100 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +1 AC -- Elvish Crown Unarmored - Helmet ?? Florins - 1 Itemslot - Unique Rarity The crown is made of rose-gold, shimmering a warm pinkish hue in the light. There are 3 small emeralds in its face and it has several pointed horns. -- --